


A Study Behind Locked Doors (Potter!lock/Johnlock)

by antisocialFeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, F/M, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialFeline/pseuds/antisocialFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock Holmes' fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. After four years of boredom for the young sociopath, something happens at Hogwarts causing the whole school to go mad. It's not until Sherlock and his new found Gryffindor friend, John Watson, are behind locked doors everything begins molding together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study Behind Locked Doors (Potter!lock/Johnlock)

Alone.

That's what Sherlock was; alone in a train compartment. Not that unusual, he's been alone since his first year at ancient Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's his fourth year, and nothing has changed for him. Not only is he the school's freak, he's the odd one in his pureblood family. The Holmes family had a series of members that were part of the Slytherin house for years, then came along the youngest of the Holmes family.

_"Sherlock Holmes!" The elderly Professor announced, signalling the young sociopath to go up to the Sorting Hat._

_Sherlock slowly approached the stool where the magical witch hat was placed. The professor lifted the hat off the stool as Sherlock neared it. She placed the hat on his head, Sherlock thinking he already knew his fate. The younger Holmes looked out at the crowded hall, spotting his older brother, Mycroft, at the Slytherin table giving him a slight grin._

_As the sorting hat raced through his mind, thinking of where to put him, he thought aloud, "Ahh, the other Holmes boy.. Might I say you are quite different from the rest of your family, yet very similar. I see two houses in mind for you," --Sherlock raised an eyebrow in confusion-- "of course Slytherin, but I also see Ravenclaw._

_"Alas, you are quite ignorant, and very quick to judge people--"_

_"I do not judge, I deduce. Totally different concept than what you may think of." Sherlock corrected quietly, making a few students chuckle at how ignorant he actually was._

_The hat scoffed, "Better be.. Ravenclaw!"_

The only Ravenclaw in the Holmes family, Sherlock had always felt so lonely compared to his brother, the Head Boy of the Slytherin house. Nobody had seen it coming. Sherlock was constantly looked down upon the Slytherin crowd, and the rest of the school. Everyone knew he was a so-called 'freak' when his brother wasn't that different from him.

Although, he wasn't that great with making friends with people.

_It was only moments before being sorted into their designated house. Sherlock already thinking his fate is Slytherin, didn't pay attention to the babbling students around him. That is, until one came up to him, and spoke._

_"Hi," the boy said._

_Sherlock turned to look at the shorter boy; dark brown hair slicked back out of his face, his stance proper and up-right. He wore a the nice first year not-sorted-into-a-house-yet uniform like everyone else. Sherlock began deducing the boy before speaking to him, "Gay," he said under his breath, "Erm... Hi."_

But, this was a new year at Hogwarts. Sherlock looked out the window as the train came to a halt, meaning they have arrived. Sherlock gathered his belongings, and exited the train.

He sighed as he walked towards the carriages, "Please don't let this be another  _boring_  year..."


End file.
